A Sabriel Fic WARNING VERY SAD
by jill.wagoner.3
Summary: *Will stab you in the feels* Sam and Gabriel broke up and Sam wont live without him. Very Short, VERY VERY SAD! Sorry if I stab you in the feelers. Terrible at Summaries...sorry.


Sam sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he tried his best to hold them back. "Gabriel...please I need you." He cried. The room was silent. This wasn't the first time Gabriel had ignored Sam. Tears fell down his face and he was quick to brush them away. "Please I need you." He whispered. Just then Dean and Castiel drunkenly walked into the room. Dean immediatley sobered up when he saw Sammy crying and Cas just stayed quiet. He sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back. "No!" Sam yelled getting up off the bed, running his hands threw his hair. "I don't want your sympothy, Dean." Dean got up and walked towards him. "Sam, I know he would give everything to be here for you, but-" Sam cut him off. "No he wouldn't! Where was he when I died? Where was he when I went to hell or when I was losing my god damn mind because I was seeing the devil!" He yelled. Dean looked down at the ground. Sam leaned against the wall and cried. "I just...I want my angel back!" He cried. Castiel walked into the bedroom and Dean embraced Sam into a hug. "Im sorry, Sam" He said. Sam pushed him away and grabbed the keys. "Sam!" Dean yelled chasing after his brother. Sam locked himself in baby. "Sam stop it get out of the car!" Sam ignored Dean and reved the engine. "Sam stop!" Dean yelled. Sam reversed the car and sped off. He drove down the road tears flooding down his face. He pulled into a bar and got trashed. It took all his effort to get back in the car and about twenty minutes to grab one of the two steering wheels he was seeing. He pulled out of the bar and sped towards a gas station. "This is for you Gabe. I'm coming."

~Deans POV~ "Cas!" I yelled running back into the room. He stood in front of the tv with tears running down his face. "Cas?" I asked scared. He looked at me and wiped his face. "Dean we're going outside now!" He called. I ran towards the tv, but he pushed me back. I could hear the tv say "A gas station went ablaze 20 minutes ago in Lawrence, Kansas when a 1967 Chevy Impala drove right into the pumps. Everyone in the car is presumed dead." My eyes widened and I fell to my knees. Cas caught me, but I couldn't breath. I couldn't think or hear anything around me. Everything went blank. I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAMMMY!" I clutched Cas and held him tighter than ever before.

~Two weeks later~ I felt like shit. I crawled over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Scotch. I sat down in front of the fridge and began chugging it. I heard a familar noise and Cas walked around the corner. "Dean!" He yelled snatching the bottle off my lips. "Cas god dammit!" I yelled. "Gimme it back!' I slurred falling onto my side. "Look at you! Look what you're doing to yourself!" Cas yelled. "Do you think I give a shit?" I screamed. The room fell silent. "The only thing I have ever cared about in the whole world is gone! The only real job I was ever given was to protect Sammy and I fucked that up too!" I turned my face onto the cold tile and let the tears fall off my face. "Dean...I am so sorry." I heard a small raspy voice call. Castiel and I turned to see Gabriel. I got up faster than Cas could turn his head and punched Gabriel as hard as I could. I kept repeatidly kicking him until Cas grabbed me. "Dean!" He screamed pulling me back. Gabe sat himself up against the wall, face covered in blood, eyes full of tears. "This is your fault you son of a bitch! Where were you? Sam is dead because of you where were you, huh? He cried every night for you and he got shit in return. Sam is dead because of you!" I screamed. Gabriel sat there crying and I fell to my knees. Without Cas seeing I slowly grabbed my pistol off the table. "Im coming Sammy!" I called.  
>~BANG!~<p>

"DEAN!" I SCREAMED. "NOOOOO!" I held Dean's limp body in my arms. "NOOO OH GOD PLEASE NO!" I yelled. I looked over at Gabriel who was balling his eyes out. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" "Im so sorry Cassie!" He slowly pulled out his angle blade. "GABE DON'T!" It was too late. I was all alone. Everyone I have ever loved was now dead. I am now alone.


End file.
